1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of trampolines, and more specifically, to a trampoline suspension mount and connection system with a pivoting bedrail and a shock absorber assembly incorporated into the vertical stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
The trampoline park industry has grown rapidly in the United States in the past seven years and has recently expanded into international markets. One of the biggest problems the industry faces is injuries sustained by patrons when they land on trampoline pads. In a typical construction, a framework consisting of steel bars and/or steel cables underlies the trampoline pads, and springs connect the trampoline mat (jumping surface) to the trampoline bedrail (steel bar or steel cable). A thick vinyl foam pad is typically attached to the top of the bedrail to cover the underlying steel framework and springs. This foam pad is the only soft surface to protect the patron from injury when landing on the trampoline bedrail.
In a trampoline park utilizing steels cables in lieu of steel bars for the trampoline framework, the impact to the patron of landing on a bedrail is lessened to some degree by virtue of the limited flex afforded by the steel cables; however, the amount of flex provided by the steel cables is limited and poses its own problems. In particular, the impact of the patron contacting with the steel cables is not primarily absorbed (there is a small amount of energy absorption) but rather transferred throughout the cables of the interconnected trampolines, creating a wave effect among all of the steel cables throughout the court and reducing their effectiveness in absorbing energy upon impact. Trampoline parks with steel bars undergirding the trampolines provide no energy absorption upon impact whatsoever, thereby posing a risk of serious injury.
The present invention solves the problem of injuries sustained as a result of landing on trampoline pads/bedrails by incorporating a shock absorption assembly into the trampoline framework. This system allows the bedrails to pivot upon impact, thereby lessening the force of the impact on the patron. There have been a number of patent filings related to trampolines and trampoline structures, but none of these inventions incorporates the safety features of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,368 (Green, 1972) discloses a trampoline with a frame made of tubular material and supported on legs that resist downward movement of the frame in response to the exertion of a downward impact on the frame. The invention also includes “yieldingly supported” pad means on the frame to cushion the impact of the user on the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,135 (Keyvani, 1993) provides an amusement apparatus comprised of a series of trampolines arranged vertically and offset to allow a user to jump serially from the uppermost trampolines to the lower trampolines. In one embodiment, a trampoline has a rigid support structure except for a portion that is deflectable when excess force is applied to the trampoline. The latter embodiment incorporates a curved “flexure bar” terminating in a steel spring to absorb partially the force of impact.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,365 (Abraham et al., 2003) describes an impact- and energy-absorbing product for floors, walls and other flat surfaces. The invention essentially involves placing coiled springs throughout the area to be protected. Flared inserts are attached to the springs, and these flared inserts are inserted into a receiving member, which is affixed to a flat surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,538 (Yoon, 2003) involves a so-called “safety” trampoline comprised of a generally circular inner canvas with a plurality of inner plane springs distributed around its perimeter and a generally circular outer canvas with a plurality of outer plane springs distributed around its perimeter. Binding ropes attach the inner plane springs to the inner canvas and the outer plane springs to the outer canvas.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,420 (Schroeder, 2004) discloses an exercise apparatus comprised of a frame formed by angular elements joined at their adjacent corners, which include shoulders and gussets, and a bed of fabric disposed within the frame and joined to the frame with coiled springs. A plunger in the leg assemblies provides additional stroke displacement during use of the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,668,190 (Heruska et al., 2014) provides an impact-absorbing structure with a vertical hollow column that telescopically receives a post. A coil spring is situated between a support plate at the top of the vertical hollow column and a top plate that is connected to the top end of the post. The post retracts within the hollow column and the spring is compressed when downward force is applied to the top plate.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2006/0116242 (Publicover) describes a trampoline with adjustable spring tension in which springs or other elastic connectors support a bed within the trampoline frame and are adjustably connected to one another. The tension between the springs can be adjusted to provide for more or less tension between adjacent (or sets of adjacent) springs.